This invention relates to displays.
Currently available displays take various different forms. In cathode-ray tube displays (CRT's) electrons produced by a source are accelerated by an applied voltage across a vacuum onto a phosphor screen. The beam of electrodes is scanned over the screen magnetically or electrostatically, to produce the desired display representation. CRT's suffer from various disadvantages. They require high drive voltages, they are relatively bulky and are not very robust.
Alternative displays generally comprise a matrix array of light-emitting or reflecting devices, such as light-emitting diodes or liquid crystal elements. These can provide more compact and robust displays than CRT's but also suffer from various disadvantages such as relatively slow response times, lower resolution, reduced visibility or limited viewing angle.